This invention relates to a solar powered means for producing work, and more particularly, relates to such a device which utilizes solar cells for direct conversion of solar energy into electrical energy and also utilizes water circulated in heat exchange relationship with the solar cells to both cool the solar cells and heat the water, whereby the heated water may be used for work.
Specifically, in accordance with the invention, control means are connected with the power units, whereby the power units may be pivoted to maintain them pointed at the sun during daylight hours to thus maximize the amount of solar energy impinging upon the solar cells.
Many devices are known in the prior art for utilizing solar energy to produce work, as exemplified, for example, in some of the U.S. Pat. Nos. listed below:
No. 696,326--De La Garza--Mar. 25, 1902 PA0 No. 811,274--A. Carter--Jan. 30, 1906 PA0 No. 895,761--F. M. Huntoon--Aug. 11, 1908 PA0 No. 1,599,481--A. Marcuse--Sept. 14, 1926 PA0 No. 1,658,455--H. Metzech, et al--Feb. 7, 1928 PA0 No. 2,552,237--F. Trombe--May 8, 1951 PA0 No. 2,946,945--N. J. Regnier, et al--July 26, 1960 PA0 No. 3,231,426--F. A. Ludwig, et al--Jan. 25, 1966 PA0 No. 3,232,795--R. B. Gillette, et al--Feb. 1, 1966
The prior art devices either do not provide a means for keeping the solar power unit pointed at the sun during daylight hours, or they are excessively complicated and expensive in construction, or they are not energy efficient and thus are not entirely suitable for use.
The present invention solves the problems extant in the prior art by providing a device which utilizes an array of solar power units, each of which has a solar cell therein for directly converting the sun's energy into electrical energy and which also has means for circulation of water in heat exchange relationship with the solar cell to both cool the solar cell and also to produce hot water and/or steam which may then be utilized for work. Control means are connected with the power units for pivoting the power units to maintain them pointed at the sun during hours of daylight to maximize the use of the sun's energy.